El porque de Nathaniel
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Todos tienen una razón por la cual, les es mas cómodo no toparse con ciertas personas. Nathaniel, no era una excepción.
**Notas: Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, si así fuera, yo dejaría la opción de ligar siendo chicos también *u* oh! Y el Kentin x Alexy seria canon! xD (entre muchos otros ewe)**

 **Advertencia: yaoi (chico x chico), acoso de Castiel –conda xD (semi lime e.e)**

 **El porqué de Nathaniel**

Esto era el colmo de todos. No podría creer que realmente existiera personas como Castiel que se borraban del mapa de la noche a la mañana, como si realmente no le importara nada…y peor! Que no pareciera interesado en mejorar o arreglas las cosas en lo absoluto!

"Y por si fuera poco…soy yo quien debe arreglar su papeleo!"Se quejo mentalmente viendo la carpeta exclusiva y dedicada a las ausencias inesperadas de aquel pelirrojo que siempre le robaba la calma.

Simplemente hasta parecía que se lo hacía adrede.

 _Igual que aquella tarde._

Aun le daban escalofríos y su cara enrojecía cuando lo recordaba. Enserio, en que estaría pensando Castiel?

 **+++++Flash Back/tiempo atrás+++++++++++++**

No era muy diferente a sus días habituales. Había tenido muchas responsabilidades que atender y como siempre, algún problemilla con aquel irresponsable terminaba afectándolo de algún modo u otro.

_y-yo tengo que vigilarlo durante su castigo?-hablo con desconcierto. Aquella tarde, la directora lo había mandado llamar y lo que menos se esperaba era aquello.

_realmente lamento tener que pedírtelo a ti Nathaniel, se que estas ocupado pero sé que podremos confiar en ti…solo será esta vez, ya que el maestro a cargo está enfermo y no podrá venir…-explico esta, con tanta calma que el rubio fue incapaz de protestar. No tenía opción.

_Está bien señora directora…-suspiro mientras salía de su oficina y comenzaba la tarea de buscar a aquel escurridizo pelirrojo.

Al mal paso, darle prisa no?

"Donde estará ahora…?" pensó tratando de usar el razonamiento de Castiel.

El gimnasio.

A pasos rápido, se dirigió al sitio, incluso adentrándose en los vestidores en busca del chico. No tardo mucho en escuchar su voz.

_Castiel! Donde estas? Sé que estas aquí…-lo llamo adentrándose más y topándose con una imagen que sin duda, muchas chicas habrían envidiado.

Castiel, algo mojado y sin la camisa aun puesta. Al parecer terminaba de arreglarse.

El delegado no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo, carraspeando un poco pasa ser notado. El mayor no tardo de escucharlo y frunció el ceño.

_a que debo el honor de tu "deseada visita"? te aburriste de tus libros y viniste a fastidiarme…?-sonrió de lado, notando el raro comportamiento del menor, pero sin comentar aun nada al respecto.

_t-tu…-tosió un poco para controlarse. Ni él entendía porque se ponía de esa forma-…simplemente vine a buscarte, debes cumplir tu hora de castigo y es mi responsabilidad asegurarme de ello…-sentencio sumamente molesto.

Al otro no pareció importarle mucho sus palabras, haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

_ah sí…eso…enserio te enviaron a ti? Están siendo muy condescendientes, no?-ríe divertido de causar molestia en el delegado. Quizás el era el único capaz de calentar el humor de aquel "refinado niño".-si tanto te molesta, señor delegado, porque simplemente no me deja irme y se acabo…eres un "chico bueno", seguramente te creerán si les dices que me fui antes que me encontraras….como planeo hacerlo…-aseguro con una sonrisita confiada.

De aquellas, que siempre lo irritaban.

_deja de sugerir tonterías y ven de una vez! Entre más rápido termine esto, mas rápido te irás…-gruño mirándolo furioso, para luego desvía la mirada de golpe al verlo aun en las mismas pintas-…y y-ya vístete! No puedes ir al salón así!

Castiel simplemente suspiro fastidiado mientras se vestía de mala gana.

_uy! Que delicado me saliste rubia…!-se burlo ante tanta mojigatez para su gusto, sonrojando aun mas, ahora de furia al menor.

_NO ME DIGAS RUBIA!

_si, si…lo que digas…-paso de largo a su lado-…eres un dramático, enserio que pareces una tía….

Nathaniel opto por no hacer caso a su provocación dirigiéndolos a la sala de clases asignada para los castigados. Ya era suficientemente mala su situación para algo así.

_solo date prisa y terminemos con esto….a diferencia tuya tengo muchas cosas que hacer-se quejo frunciendo el ceño, sin percatarse que su comentario quizás enfado demás a cierto pelirrojo.

_esta vez me las pagaras…-susurra a su oído con sonrisa maliciosa, que logra estremecerlo-…y ya se como….-ríe mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, disfrutando bastante del sonrojo y cara apenada de aquel estirado mientras pegaba mas sus caderas al tembloroso delegado, quien aun no entendía que rayos pasaba.

_q-que haces..? s-suéltame! Castiel! A-ahh…!-jadeo sensible a la lengua del pelirrojo, quien comenzaba a recorrer no solo su oreja, sino también su cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus traviesas manos comenzaban a desabotonar sus camisa, dando suaves y sutiles caricias.

Nathaniel no sabía cómo alejarlo, sus fuerzas no respondían y su cuerpo, ajeno a su mente reaccionaba a las sensaciones. Nunca nadie le había tocado así y se sentía avergonzado por sus propias reacciones.

Los labios del pelirrojo seguían su curso, buscando dejar marcas en la aun virgen piel del delegado, conteniendo su sonrisa burlona ante sus temblores y chillidos de supuesta resistencia, al instante en que sus dedos terminaban por desabotonar la prenda del rubio. Si era franco, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo que alguien entrara y los viera, era bien capaz de follarse a ese estirado delante de todo el salón si hacía falta.

_no me importa que nos vean…..-ronronea con voz ronca a su oído, estremeciéndolo por completo. Aquello no le gustaba como sonaba, realmente Castiel era capaz de llegar al final de todo esto…?-…no me detendré a menos que quiera….o que lo pidas por favor….-sonrió maliciosamente quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara, feliz de incomodar al menor aun mas-…será mejor que te esfuerces por convencerme o regresaras a casa con un dolor en el culo….

El rubio realmente se asusto al escucharlo, tratando de removerse más y solo logrando terminar con ambos en el suelo, con aquel fastidioso chico encima suyo.

_d-déjate de idioteces y suéltame!-chillo tratando de empujarlo-si esto es por lo del justificante, ya te lo dije! Es para que no tengas problemas! No intento que te expulsen o algo así! No seas paranoico! C-castiel!-gimió cuando el mayor termino marcando su hombro con un chupetón muy notorio en su no tan bronceada piel-…c-cretino…-mascullo molesto. Le había dolido un poco además de haberlo dejado muy nervioso puesto que el problemático pelirrojo no parecía satisfecho aun.

Su picara sonrisa se lo advertía.

_...q-que me miras….?-desvía la mirada hacia la puerta, suplicando a todos los dioses existentes que nadie abriera. Aunque deseaba quitarse a aquel bruto de encima no significaba que estaría feliz de iniciar un rumor raro gracias a su "posición actual".

Castiel por otra parte, ajeno a los pensamientos del menor simplemente rio divertido mientras descendía nuevamente sus caricias a las caderas de Nathaniel y daba besos a su tenso torso.

_yo? Nada! Solo admiraba la bonita marca que tienes….-noto el cuerpo del rubio muy tenso ante su comentario, cosa que le extraño pero no dio demasiada importancia-…pero bueno, no creo que tengas novia como para que te reclame un chupetón o sí?...-antes de escuchar sus quejas, comenzó a dar lamidas a su torso, juguetonamente mientras trataba de aflojar el cinturón del rubio.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de un suave golpeteo en la puerta logro hacerlos respingar a ambos.

Al parecer, no estaban tan solos en el instituto como esperaban.

_Nathaniel! Te encuentras ahí? La directora me mando unos papeles para ti…-era Meldoy. Nunca en su vida pensó que estaría más feliz de oírla, mientras que el pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua maldiciendo a la chica por lo bajo, aunque internamente también le aliviaba un poco ser interrumpidos.-puedes abrir…..?

Las cosas se le habían ido de las manos.

Rápidamente ambos se separaron arreglándose un poco. El rubio realmente lucia notoriamente aliviado, aunque algo confundido y porque no, internamente decepcionado de todo; cosa que realmente odiaba de sí mismo.

Que demonios debía lamentar? El idiota y pervertido de Castiel casi le….

Se sonroja de solo pensarlo. Ni el terminaba de entender del todo porque y qué demonios planeaba el músico, pero decidió no pensar más en ello mientras Castiel ya arreglado volvía a su pupitre con fastidio, listo para continuar como si nada.

Oh….tenía tantas ganas de molerlo a golpes.

 **+++++Fin de Flash Back+++++++**

De aquello ya había pasado tiempo más que suficiente para que sus nervios no intentaran convencerlo de acabar con el pelirrojo, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar sonrojarse de solo recordarlo.

Sus palabras, su tacto, las sensaciones en su cuerpo….

"NO! No pienses en ello! El solo juega contigo! Disfruta molestarte" se regaño a sí mismo, aunque no negaría que era muy posible que solo fuera eso.

Suspiro tratando de ignorar el malestar que tales pensamientos le provocaban mientras observaba con fastidio el justificante que, nuevamente debía hacer firmar a ese vago.

Acaso el idiota se lo hacía apropósito realmente? Se habían estado evitando desde aquella tarde, por no mencionar que habían notado que Castiel parecía de un humor peor al usual (especialmente con Melody), lo que le hacía desear aun mas no hacerlo. Lo que menos quería era llegar tarde a casa por una disputa con ese tonto.

Fue entonces cuando al ver pasar a la chica nueva, una no muy responsable idea y lejana a sus acciones habituales, cruzo su mente.

Mientras tanto, en el patio; un muy fastidiado pelirrojo maldecía por lo bajo al mojigato del delegado y sus suaves labios.

Cuanto más debía faltar para que el ingrato apareciera con sus discursillo habitual de responsabilidad y quien sabrá que mas (puesto que nunca lo escuchaba); solo como una buena oportunidad de repetir….tan inesperado y peculiar encuentro.

Su paciencia no era muy alta y como intentara seguir pasando de él, se encarga de de "castigarlo" realmente en esta ocasión.

Supo que sin duda lo haría cuando vio a la niña nueva con el dichoso papel y la ira subió a su cabeza.

 **Notas finales: holi! Aquí con mi primer trabajo de corazón de Melón n-n ojala les guste! Esta es mi versión del porque quizás Nathaniel aun siendo tan dedicado y responsable pide a Sucrette (o nosotras/os, porque chicos también juegan :D) que le haga/mos firmar el justificante a Castiel en lugar de hacerlo el mismo, cómo se supone debería :v (después se queja con nosotros si no lo hacemos! Bah! Irresponsable también pues!)**

 **En fin! Review? owo**


End file.
